


Up and Away

by Geist



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Altersex, Blood Drinking, Cum Inside, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Flying, Kissing, Magic, Okay gum juice, See above - Freeform, Sex, Small mention of blood, Vaginal Sex, body painting, but functionally the same, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Magic’s either trickery or applied science, and Princess Bubblegum certainly doesn’t believe in it. Still, if Marceline wants to paint weird pictures on her back that she says will make her fly, who’s she to refuse?





	Up and Away

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Princess Bubblegum sat cross-legged on her bed, dressed, if that was the right word, in one of her crisp white lab coats and nothing else. Her arms only occupied the upper halves of the sleeves, and the coat rode low on her back, exposing a canvas of pink skin onto which her girlfriend Marceline was painting something complex and detailed. Something that necessitated a lot of small, ticklish brushstrokes that Bubblegum had to avoid flinching or giggling at.

"How much longer?" Bubblegum asked, taking a moment to stretch as Marceline refreshed the ink on her brush. There was a faint sound, the wooden shaft clinking against the sides of the glass inkwell.

"Almost," Marceline replied. "Hold still."

"You'd better not be getting ink on my sheets. And I still think this is a totally irresponsible use of magic. Which, by the way, doesn't exist."

"If it doesn't exist, then how can I be using it irresponsibly?" said Marceline, with irritating reasonableness. "Anyway, we...are...done!"

One last swooshing stroke, and Bubblegum heard her lay down her brush. Then, she spoke, in a low, guttural voice, demonic words that would have given Bubblegum goosebumps if she'd possessed skin capable of goose-bumping. She shivered all the same: a frisson of anxiety, anticipation and other things. Marceline in demon mode was undeniably sexy.

Bubblegum felt the sigil Marceline had inscribed on her back flare hot, and she gasped. For a second she had an impression of bat wings, encircled by flowing glyphs. The heat faded, and with it the image. A moment later she was floating, falling back as she began to tumble gently, but uncontrollably through the air.

"Hey! What...!" she yelped, pitching upside down. Her lab coat slipped off her arms and fell away, leaving her naked.

Marceline floated up next to her, laughing, upside-down too, so that from Bubblegum's perspective her hair stood straight up like a glossy black stalagmite.

"How's it feel, Bonni?" she said. "You're flying! Cool, huh?"

She reached down, or up - Bubblegum was far too disoriented to tell - and grabbed the hem of her shirt, yanking it off. Her bra followed, falling to the now quite distant bed, and, unconstrained, her modest boobs angled themselves towards her face, slate nipples poking from their pointed peaks.

"What are you doing?"

"You get to be naked, so I get to be naked." Marceline popped open the button on her jeans, unzipped her fly."

"I didn't want to be naked in the first place."

"Well, you are, so - hey, you know it's really tough to take off skinny jeans in mid air? But I figured it out. Check it."

Marceline executed a complicated tuck and roll, and at its apex, kicked out her legs and stripped off her jeans, leaving her in nothing but socks and panties. Righting herself, she kicked off the former, then peeled down the latter, her cock flopping out, rolling round with her to point at her belly button when she realigned herself with Bubblegum.

"Trust me," she said, "nothing's better than flying naked."

"I'm not exactly flying, am I?" said Bubblegum. "I'm drifting."

"Like a big pink cloud," said Marceline, grinning a sharp-fanged grin. "With giant boobs." Her prick was slowly rising up from her stomach, lengthening and stiffening, pointing outwards.

"At least one of us is enjoying herself," Bubblegum groused, folding her arms over her fat, hanging breasts. She glanced up along her body. She was getting close to the ceiling. If she could just-

Nope. The instant her feet hit the roof, she bounced off again, sailing away in a random direction.

"Help me out here, Marcy. I'm supposed to be able to control this, right?"

Gently, Marceline gripped Bubblegum's shoulders and turned her the right way up. Bubblegum felt her hair settle around her shoulders, her weight redistributing itself until she felt almost normal, save for that weird core of buoyancy occupying her torso.

"Your Highness," said Marceline, bowing as if she was standing on solid rock and not two metres of thin air. She held out her hand, and Bubblegum took it. "Just think about where you want to go, and go there."

She floated in a circle around the room, dragging Bubblegum after her. And Bubblegum, who in the interests of practicality decided that for the moment she'd act as if magic wasn't totally fake, hypothesised that it was basically all about imposing your will on the world. It was about intent...

"Like this?" she said, focusing on the space just in front of and above her mantelpiece.

Suddenly, she was zipping through the air, far faster than she'd imagined she could, Marceline trailing behind her this time. She panicked when she thought she was about to slam into the wall, but Marceline braked them both and brought them to a stop.

"You got it!" Marceline said. "C'mon, let's try some more."

With rapidly growing control and confidence, Bubblegum soared and swooped to and from every corner of her room, laughing at the freedom she felt. She loved flying, whether on the back of a beast or in a machine, but this weightless, unsupported, utterly controllable flight was like nothing else.

From the centre of the floor, hand in hand with Marceline, she rocketed up towards the ceiling, twirling round and round with her lover, and at the apogee of their ascent Marceline pulled her in close and kissed her deeply, shaping her tongue into something flickering and reptilian, coiling it round Bubblegum's. Bubblegum felt the tip of a fang pierce her lip, a tiny bead of gumjuice beading on it, and moaned softly into Marceline's mouth while Marceline entwined her in her limbs.

Bubblegum's eyes were closed, and she didn't open them until she felt cool air prickle her skin. She lost control of her flight, and plummeted a few feet, her stomach in her throat, before she regained her composure and glared up at her damned girlfriend.

Marceline had floated them out of the window, out over the twilight roofs of the Candy Kingdom.

"What were you thinking!" Bubblegum whisper-shouted, once Marceline had descended to her. "We're naked!"

"And all your subjects are tucked up in their beds like good little candies," Marceline countered. "Besides, you can't fly properly cooped up in one room."

"Not all of them! And that's beside the point. You should have let me put something on." Bubblegum wrapped an arm around her breasts, and put her other hand down over her privates, but that still left her feeling very exposed.

Marceline smirked. She darted in front of Bubblegum, her cock in her hand, shaking it up and down while she jiggled her tits from side to side.

"Hey, Candy Kingdom!" she yelled. "Come fuck this!"

She must have been enjoying the situation, because a few drops of precum flung themselves from the tip of her cock and were whipped away by the wind, to patter down somewhere far away.

"What the glob, Marcy!"

"Relax, Princess. I'm telling you, we're too far up and it's too dark for anyone to see us. Besides, tell me you're not having fun."

Bubblegum let her arms drop to her sides. "Well...maybe a little."

Adopting a reclining position, hands behind her head, Marceline let herself drift on the wind. "C'mon, Bonni. Come fly with me."

They flew, Bubblegum losing herself in the exhilaration of it all, diving and climbing, the wind whipping past her face, over the darkening streets and around the great perimeter walls, behind the watchful gaze of the Gumball Guardians. She and Marceline darted and danced around one another, exhorting each other to go higher, faster, to take more daring manoeuvres around the kingdom's dreaming demerara spires. Back to the castle, back to the centre, they rose, revolving around one another, and above them the clouds parted and a bright round moon shone down.

"Marceline," Bubblegum whispered, tingling all over from excitement and exertion.

"Bonni," Marceline murmured back.

They fell into each other's arms, kissing again, Bubblegum taking the lead this time. She was keyed up with the thrill of it all, and wanted to repay her lover for her wonderful gift. Besides, seeing Marceline's lean form curving naked through the sky, the moonlight shining silver on her skin, had sparked something in her. She curled her fingers into Marceline's hair, tangling them in her obsidian tresses, tugging hard enough that Marceline would feel it.

"Easy, girl," Marceline said, parting from their kiss, a gossamer string of saliva connecting their lips. "You want something?"

With a shivery gasp, Bubblegum let one hand drop from Marceline's hair, trailing it down her body, down until she gripped her thick cock. She bucked her hips forward, bringing its tip into contact with her pussy, moaning as its cool hardness slithered over her petals. She held it there for a moment, letting Marceline feel her heat and her need.

Marceline smiled, reached down herself, cupped Bubblegum's pussy and ground her palm against it. Bubblegum groaned, quivering, and Marceline came away with her hand slicked in Bubblegum's juices. She licked them up, returned her fingers to Bubblegum's quim, probing her without mercy, one then two then three in quick succession, driving them deep. Bubblegum uttered a sweet cry, arching back into the empty air, her inner walls clenching around the source of her pleasure.

"You're soaking," Marceline muttered, drawing out her fingers suddenly, a spray of Bubblegum's wetness splashing out of her to disappear into the night. "If I'd known flying got you so hot I'd have done this a lot sooner."

"It's not just the flying." Bubblegum put her hand back on Marceline's cock, sneaking under it to squeeze her balls.

"You gonna use that?" Bubblegum asked.

And in answer Marceline seized her, wrapped her arms tight around her, squeezed her skinny frame to Bubblegum's own curvaceous body. While Bubblegum was distracted by the delicious sensation of her breasts flattening against Marceline's, her lover's cock found its unerring way to her pussy, to her opening, there to slide into her with the sweetest ease.

Bubblegum uttered a quiet scream as Marceline penetrated to her depths. There was a coolness at first, courtesy of Marceline's chilly vampiric blood, and then as her cock absorbed and matched Bubblegum's heat, it became almost intangible, a natural part of her, save for the fact that Bubblegum could feel herself stretched out wide around it.

Marceline began to move, to grind her prick along Bubblegum's tight tunnel, by fits and starts and kisses and nibbles to make proper love to her. She moaned freely, and Bubblegum couldn't help but join in, checking herself every so often when she remembered where she was. 

They found it quite hard to build their momentum without the aid of gravity, until Bubblegum solved the problem by wrapping her arms and legs tight around Marceline, clinging to her and letting her take the lead. As one combined creature they drifted through the sky, Marceline's thrusts propelling them faster with each stroke. Bubblegum panted, Marceline's body sliding against hers, her tongue darting into her mouth to steal quick kisses, and above all, her dick pounding into her cunt, each impact knocking a scream from her, driving cotton-candy pleasure into her head until she felt as though she'd burst from it. Her hands found Marcy's taut arse and squeezed it until her fingers sank into the muscle, while Marceline likewise reached behind her and groped her much more voluminous and pliable rear.

"Marcyyyyyy," Bubblegum groaned, "I'm close."

"Me too," Marceline huffed. Her fangs pricked Bubblegum's neck and she drew out a little of her pink, enough to leave two faint grey spots behind, enough to add a thrill to their mutual finale.

With Bubblegum's colour fuelling her, Marceline crashed into Bubblegum over and again, harder, harder, squeezing her with her unnatural strength until Bubblegum could barely squeak out a breath. Her limbs ceased to obey her, a tremor overtook her, a surge, and she screamed out the last of her air. Marceline growled, bit her again, drained a little more of her pigment and climaxed herself, thundering against Bubblegum, shooting her full of seed that boiled with Bubblegum's donated blood-heat.

And they were done, falling apart, tumbling through the sky until they regained their wits and came together again, cuddling close, Bubblegum shivering in the sudden cold of the night. Blobs of Marceline's cum leaked from Bubblegum's well-used pussy, and she blushed, clutching a hand to herself to keep it in. Arm in arm, she and Marceline floated home.

There, bathed and dried and curled up beneath Bubblegum's blankets, Bubblegum shifted aside Marceline's hair, kissed the back of her neck and whispered:

"So, any other spells you can show me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mymaskofshame for this one! My places:  
> geistygeist.tumblr.com (RIP)  
> twitter.com/geistygeist


End file.
